sotrfandomcom-20200213-history
Regal Pill Palace
Regal Pill Palace was one of the six great sects of the Myriad Domain. A fourth rank sect. It is a sect founded and centered around pill dao. Supported by a mysterious elder that had used a random, careless move to thoroughly trounce Dan Chi. It had been that elder who told him of Jiang Chen in the Precious Tree Sect, and had him keep this person in mind, paying attention so that no accident would befall Jiang Chen. He’d given Dan Chi some cultivation pointers and passed on a secret art to him. Halls Herbal Hall (本草堂) Hall of Might (本武堂): One of the top three halls in the sect Hall of Spring and Autumn (春秋堂): Hall to request missions Hall of Refinement (煉器堂): Specializes in weapon forging. It ranks sixth amongst the nine halls of the Regal Pill Palace Rippling Mirage Hall (幻波大殿): A great hall erected by the Myriad Empire Places Rosy Valley (丹霞谷): Valley in which the sect cleaved out multiple residences for their core disciples, contains the Soaring Clouds, Peerless, Sky Pillar, and Sovereign areas (凌云區、無雙區、擎天區還有至尊區) Mt. Great Drum (大鼓山): Residence of the inner disciples Sovereign Area four kings in the Sovereign Area * Shen Qinghong - peak of the origin realm * Jun Mobai - peak of the origin realm * Ling Bi’er - ninth level origin realm. * Nie Chong - ninth level origin realm. Hallmasters/ Elders Lu Duan (呂端): Hallmaster of the Hall of Refinement Wang Yue (望岳): Vice Hallmaster of the Herbal Hall Members * There were more than a thousand core disciples in the Regal Pill Palace * Ten thousand inner disciples * more than a hundred thousand outer disciples. Rong Zifeng (戎子峰): Eight level origin realm - 35 years old Gong Yue (龔玥): Inner disciple, ninth level spirit realm Ling Su (凌肅): Ling Bi’er and Ling Hui’er’s father, afflicted with the Divine Befuddlement Miasma after venturing into a forbidden area by mistake Shen Anyang: Shen Qinghong’s follower, refined three sources of fire into himself. Also known as Shen Trifire (申三火) Yan Hongtu (言宏圖): Master of the Soaring Clouds area in the Rosy Valley (丹霞谷凌云區) fifth level origin realm Zheng Le (張烈): Inner disciple, ninth level spirit realm Treasured Cauldrons Regal Pill Palace (丹乾宮): Possesses five treasured cauldrons: Skyscatter, Skyweave, Skypeak, Skyorigin, and Skywood Cauldron (天衍鼎,天梭鼎,天極鼎,天元鼎,天木鼎) Skyweave Cauldron (天梭鼎): One of the top five cauldrons in Regal Pill Palace history Events Mt. Rippling Mirage PIll Battles (幻波山斗丹) * There a mountain called Rippling Mirage in the Myriad Domain, known for producing spirit herbs. The mountain was previously under royal control, but controversy has arisen over its jurisdiction since the Myriad Domain Empire was destroyed. * The sects all felt that things couldn’t continue this way, and so came to the agreement that a gathering for pill battles would be held every thirty years, with the results of the battles determining the quota of each sect allowed onto the mountain.” * Regal Pill Palace only has eight slots Category:Myriad Domain Category:Palace Category:Organizations Category:Sects